1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to an electrical connector being mounted with an accessory element.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in electronic equipments, such as computers. An electrical connector for connecting a module with a printed circuit board or connecting two modules usually has a body with a space for receiving the module. However, following the miniaturization trend of the electronic equipments, the module and the electrical connector are designed to be more and more smaller, sometime the electrical connector even needs to contain some other mini accessories therein, then it becomes a difficult thing to pick the mini accessories from the electrical connector.
An improved electrical connector is desired.